Fire Demon Case Files
by YukiQuin
Summary: It's been 24 years since Yusuke returned to the Human world, 24 years of relative pease. With human/demon relations at the best they have ever been, Yusuke is forced to see that His human friends won't make it as long as him, all while dealing with the loss of Keiko. While he and his friends struggle with their realities and losses, a new case comes to light.
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke Uerameshi P.O.V

 _Damn, do I really need to placate Kuwabara so much and agree to these monthly get-togethers?_ Yusuke sighed as he walked through the border to the Human world that was closest to Genkis Temple. I had been Years since the old bat passed away, but still… Since becoming a demon, everything he felt was more then it use to be. Looking over the forest as he walked, Yusuke reminisced about the first time he went through these woods. _Damn, was that crazy shit really over twenty years ago?  
_

Sighing Yusuke stopped just at the back steps of the temple and took in the view. It wasn't that long ago that he was here with Keiko. Being human, Keiko had passed from an illness that her aged body just couldn't handle. In reality, she and he were forty-two years old. While Keiko aged gracefully, He had stayed the same. Looking down at himself, Yusuke clenched his fist.

"Better get this shit over with." Yusuke walked up the steps and threw open the door with a fake smile on his face. "The fun can begin the life of the party has arrived!" Yusuke shouted into the house.

"Really dude are you sure you're like, oh I don't know, in your forties." Kuwabara deadpanned at him.

"Hey, look at his face" Yusuke pointed to himself "I look no were close to that old." Moving over to sit next to Kuwabara at the low table he smirked at him.

Kuwabara just stared at him a moment as if his longtime friend was crazy. Choosing to let it go he sighed leaning his elbow on the table so he could rest his chin in his hand.

"Yusuke, I do believe that they didn't quite hear you in Demon World," Kurama stated as he rounded the corner coming into the back room with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yo, Kurama. Hows the mom?" Yusuke asked knowing she hadn't been doing that well the last year or two. She, like the rest of their human friends, was getting older.

"Mother is doing well today, though still tired." Kurama sat down at the low table with them. "How have you been doing, Yusuke?"

Yusuke side glances Kurama as if to gauge how far he could lie and get away with it. "Same as the last time you asked me." Yusuke tried to sound bored and prayed this subject was dropped.

"If you say so, Urameshi," Kuwabara said as he sighed looking over at him.

 _Where the hell is Hiei when you need his?_ Yusuke thought as he glanced over at Kuwabara. Before he could respond to his friends the very person he was thinking about spoke. "If the detective wanted to talk, he would have by now."

 _And that's why Hiei is my current favorite._ Yusuke thought as he breathed out in relief. "Hiei." Yusuke looks up at him from over his shoulder. All Hiei did was nod before taking a seat on the window sill.

"Hiei, its a pleasure seeing you as always." Kurama chuckled as Kuwabara fumed. Typical atmosphere of us, as meetups go.

"Hn" was all that Hiei responded with. As he looked at the window.

"So I take you wanna ask a bunch of questions." Kuwabara pointed at Yusuke and huffed. Kurama for his credit just hid a chuckle behind his hand.

"Kuwabara, have you had any more demon clients lately." Kurama must have thought it best to ask for Yusuke, which was fine with him, after Kurama being his left-hand guy all these years, he trusted the fox more than he ever had during his time as the spirit detective.

Kuwabara looked over at Kurama and smiled. "Hell yeah!" Kuwabara smiled from ear to ear. "I think that they are really starting to trust me after all these years on the council." Yusuke smiled at that, Kuwabara was as hyped up as ever. When he had become King of Demon World, Yusuke had made a council to help him out with running all of Demon World, and Kuwabara was his human voice along with one other.

"I'm happy to hear that man," Yusuke said patting him on the back.

"Indeed it is good news. We have all worked so hard for there to be peace between the worlds." Kurama chimed in closing his eyes in thought. "Hiei, what do you make of the increase of clients?" Kurama then looked over to the silent fire demon.

Tilting his head toward the group Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Just proves even demons can be desperate." Hiei gave Kuwabara a smug smirk.

"Why you!" Kuwabara stood up and pointed his finger at Hiei. "look here you runt!"

"Kuwabara please." Kurama sighed. "Hiei, must you?" rubbing his temples Kurama waved at Yusuke. "And you have nothing to say?"

Yusuke just laughed looking over at Hiei. "So what put out your fire today?" Hiei was always quiet but never distracted, and that's exactly what it looked like his mind was elsewhere.

Hiei glared at Yusuke a moment before huffing and turning back to the window. _Okay then…_ "well on another note anyone have anything to add about the demons that have been going missing?" Yusuke figured a change in subject was best, Hiei didn't seem in the mood to do anything at the moment least of all deal with them.

"A better topic would be, who will be replacing the idiot when the time comes?" Hiei said with no bite behind it as he still faced the window.

"What do you mean replace me?" Kuwabara raised a brow at the fire demon.

"Kuwabara, I believe that Hiei is only referring to the fact that you are the most aged among us." Kurama glanced over at Yusuke as if to gauge how he was handling that.

"I'm not that old guys, I'm as healthy as an ox." Kuwabara smiled while flexing his arms.

"And as stupid one." Hiei smiled as he said it, his eyes closing.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE SHRIMP!"

"Now children" Yusuke chuckled. "Hiei has a point. The next one to go from our group with be you are your sister, as far as of old age goes."

Kurama frowned seeing Yusuke pass that off so easily. Yusuke pretended not to see the frown. "Yes, though we three are older we will not be done in by age any time soon, I, myself am over 3000 years old. Hiei is over 300 -"

"376, to be exact."

"Yes, Hiei thank you." Kurama cleared his throat and waited a moment to see if anyone else would interrupt. "While none of us want to think about this, it is just as important as the new case."

"Speck for yourself fox."

Glancing over at Hiei, Yusuke smirked. "Yo fire boy, choosing now to tune in?" Yusuke raised a brow. Though like always Hiei said nothing.

"Okay, I get it," Kuwabara said looking down at the table as he sat back down. "But I want my kid to take my place." All eyes were on Kuwabara, even Hiei whipped his hand around almost falling off the window sill.

"What kid?" The three of them said at Kuwabara, who blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, ah, Yukina and I are having a baby. She's about two months along."

"That's great man! Congrats!" Yusuke pulled Kuwabara into a hug slapping his back.

"Yes, congratulations." Kurama smiled while side glancing Hiei. Yusuke too glanced over at Hiei form over Kuwabara's shoulder and smirked at the fire demon. Hiei looked ready to murder Kuwabara but forced himself to sit back down.

"Hey uh, Yusuke?" Kuwabara separated from him and looked him in the eye with a severe expression.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Yukina thinks its a high chance we will have a girl… If its okay with you, we would like to name her Keiko."

Yusuke gave Kuwabara a soft almost heartbreaking smile and patted him on the shoulder. "I think she would like that." 

"Next topic," Hiei said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, agreed. So when Kuwabara passes, his child will take his spot on the council. That's settled. Now for the case?" Kurama moved them right along as to pacify Hiei.

"I got nothin," Kuwabara said surging.

"Its the same for me as well," Kurama said looking at Yusuke. "There just aren't any leads."

"Man this bites." Yusuke flopped back on the ground. "Only thing we know is that demons are going missing in both worlds. And not even spirit world knows what's going on."

"Hiei, have you been able to find anything?" Kurama asked the fire demon, but he didn't answer.

"Hiei?" Yusuke questioned as he turned his to him.

"Hn" is all they got from him. Yusuke looked over at Kurama and sat up, gesturing to Hiei. Kurama just shook his head not knowing what to say about Hiei's behavior the whole time.

"Ah, you okay there Hiei?" Yusuke tried again to get him to respond. Hiei seemed to snap out of it and stood.

"Are we done here?" Hiei put his hands in his pockets looking ever the typical stoic fire demon that he was, though his behavior as of late was questionable.

"Yeah man, if you gotta go, then go." Yusuke watched Hiei make a swift exit as if he couldn't wait to leave. Granted Hiei wasn't a people person or any type of breathing being type of person in general, but over the years he had been some semblance of normal with himself and group.

"Hiei has been rather distracted as of late." Kurama had seemed to hear Yusuke's thoughts.

"Yeah, shorty didn't even pick that much of a fight with me today." Kuwabara was looking in the direction Hiei had left. "I wonder if it has to do with that girl?"

 _What girl? Hiei hates everyone._ "What are you talking about Kuwabara?" Yusuke looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Oh, about six months ago Hiei brought a girl to me that was knocked out and injured pretty badly." Kuwabara had his hand on his chin in thought as he recalled the girl. "A little thing, 12 maybe? White hair and purple eyes. She was a fire demon according to Hiei, but that's all he would say about her."

 _Hiei hanging around a kid? The guy can't even stand Kuwabara._ Yusuke thought for a moment as he processed that information before speaking. "It has been around six months the Hiei has been acting strange, even taking off for days at a time with no word. Which isn't unlike him, but we always have a way to get ahold of him, this time around he has been completely falling off the radar." Yusuke thought about the girl again, nothing described would lead him to believe she was somehow related but then again he and Yukina look nothing alike either.

"Unfourcently we have no real way of knowing the girls' age, the way in which a demon age varies from species to species but the general rule of thumb is that for every 14 years for a human is around 1 for a demon." Kurama waved a hand at himself and Yusuke. "That's why we still look as we do."

"I guess your right," Kuwabara said looking back and forth between him and Yusuke.

Yusuke took that moment to really look at Kuwabara while he and Kurama talked about who this girl could be to Hiei. Kuwabara's once orange hair was gray now. Still the six foot something giant he always was, even in shape for sure. Though he had crows feet and laugh lines. He wasn't as fast as he uses to be, nor could he take a beating like the old days. Kuwabara was no longer the 14-year-old street punk that took Yusuke's daily beatings like it was nothing. Kuwabara's ever-aging face was a daily reminder that Yusuke, though born human, just wasn't anymore. He would outlive all their human friends. Already Genki was gone, now Keiko. Both gone of illnesses that just didn't get better. Their fragile human bodies giving out to strain. Yusuke for all his might and abilities didn't have the power to save them. He would have Hiei and Kurama for years to come but what good was it to make new human friends if this heart-wrenching pain was what if felt like to lose them each time.

"Yusuke, earth to Yusuke." Kuwabara waved his hands in front of Yusuke's face.

"Oh, my bad. I wasn't listening." Yusuke spoke quietly glancing at them both waiting for them to say something.

"No problem Urameshi," Kuwabara said putting his hands down.

"Hey, Kurama do you know where Hiei lives?" Yusuke asked him effectively changing the subject so that they couldn't question him.

"No, I'm afraid not, why?" Kurama looked thought full for a moment as if wondering what that had to do with anything.

"I want to go to his place and get a reason as to why he's been disappearing and who the girl was."

"I don't think that's wise Yusuke. Hiei would tell us if there was something to know." Kurama put both elbows on the table putting his fingers together in front his face, with a look that said this is a bad idea all over it.

"If we don't corner him he's not going to tell whatever it is till it blows up in his face." Yusuke deadpanned.

"I agree with Kurama. Going and poking around in his business just seems like a bad idea."

"Your both no fun." Yusuke stuck his tongue out at them. Kurama narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say anything. Yusuke smiled at Kurama cuz they both knew that Yusuke would dig up the information anyways.

"Yusuke we should get back to Demon World, we have a council meeting to prep for." Kurama stood up and made his way to the door.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I probably won't be there, but I'm sure you will fill me in." Kuwabara said standing as well.

"No problem Kuwabara." Yusuke stood up and followed Kurama out of Genkis temple. They were silent the whole way back to Raizens Castle. Giving Yusuke time to really take in Kurama's appearance for the first in a while. Though Kurama was fourth three years old, only a year older than him, that was just the age of his human life. In reality, Kurama was much older than that. Yusuke wasn't sure of his exact age but know that fox demons like Kurama gained a tail for every 1000 years of life and Kurama had four. Making him at least 3000 years old. Despite all that he looked maybe twenty-one at best. I was hard for Kurama to tell his human mother, Shiori, about being a demon. But she had embraced him with open arms as well as all us other demons. She was sick right now, the prospect of her getting better due to her advanced age wasn't good. We were all waiting for her to go at this point. The thought making Yusuke again feel that pain in his chest. He, himself, looked basically the same as he did when he first returned to the Human world after the first Demon World Tournament. The only thing that had really changed is that he stopped slicking his hair back unless he was in public for some event in the human world. He had even stopped wearing human world clothes for the most part unless he had to. As it was, Yusuke was currently wearing the same outfit has Raizen, with his demon markings out and proud.

Walking into his castle, Yusuke went right to his study ignoring Kurama and everyone else. He wanted to know were Hiei lived so he could confront him. He was the king, after all, it was his job to make sure his Right-hand man was doing okay.

"Hokushin" Yusuke called out once he took his seat at his desk, he didn't have to wait long before said demon came into his study.

"Yes, Toshin?" Hokushin had taken to calling him that since he won the right to be king. So does pretty much everyone else in Demon World now. Yusuke wasn't complaining though, he had learned that it was their way of showing him respect, the fact that he looked like Toshin Raizen helped out too he supposed, what with the fangs, claws demon markings and wearing outfits.

"I want you to find out were Hiei lives."

"Hiei?" Hokushin questioned him with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I think there might be something wrong. And since Hiei doesn't tell anyone about himself that doesn't involve this place I have no idea were the fucker actually lives." Yusuke waved his hands around in a dramatic manner.

"As you wish Toshin." Hokushin bowed and left the room.

 _See that fucker try and dodge me now._ Yusuke thought before getting to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updates for this story will be on my profile feel free to check that out. Also if you didn't know, this site has an app! I love it personally.**

 **Also, if you enjoy this story, please do one of the following so that I know you enjoy it, which keeps me writing, thus gets you more chapters.**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters plot or back stories.**

 **OoO**

Hiei

It didn't take Hiei long to get back to his home in Kasai Forest. While for an average person or demon it would be a day to get to it easily, but for Hiei, it only too about two hours. Kasai Forest sat on the border of what used to be Makuros Territory and Raizens. It extended on either side of the border and was home to the Lord Togas Clan as well. He was a Daimyo, two ranks under the King and only one rank under himself, as well as on Yusuke's council. The Daimyo was the leader to the Fire Demons of Demon World and a close friend of Hiei's. When Hiei had returned to Demon World, Toga had offered him a large plot of land to build his home. An offer that Hiei took. He had to give _her_ the best after all.

Walking up to his home he looked at the front of his house. I was large, but hidden by trees all along the front and sides of it, Hiding the outer walls. What could be seen was the gate that stood about 8 feet tall that was connected to the outer wall. From the gate, there was a path that was about 7 feet long that lead to the entrance of his home. Hiei smirked to himself taking it in. He had lived here for some, and it still made him proud to think that he build this home with his own hands. Walking down the path to his entryway, Hiei paused to take off his shoes putting them in a cubby that was built into the wall to the right of the entryway. The floor was colorful stones of black and teal, Night and day just like himself and her. Stepping up the one step to the main level, to the left was the servant's counters, kitchens, and laundry area. Hiei hatted having them in his home but it made keeping up with his home easier. In front of him was stairs; these stairs lead to rooms and a study. To the Right, the direction he went in, was His study, tea room, and a meeting room that doubled as the dining room complete with dias for him to set at when his soldiers were present or clan members from the fire demon ranks. Down this way and around a corner was also his training room. Hiei's home was built around a massive central garden/courtyard that could fit about two hundred and fifty armored soldiers in it. Hiei had liked the look of feudal era Homes, so he loosely based his home off of them. Hardwood floors throughout the whole household. In the back of his house where the left and right side met was an indoor hot spring for his staff and visitors if he was going to make demons deal with his foul moods, he was going to at least treat them in some way.

Going straight to his office Hiei sat behind his traditional low desk on a type of floor cushions that had a back. Glancing down at his desk was all the work he needed to get down for the upcoming Council meeting. Hiei just looked at as if glaring at it would make the paperwork do itself. Sighing Hiei set work for all of five mins before getting pushing it away from himself. _Hn, Ill just have her do it later._

Getting up Hiei moved around his desk and out the sliding door so he could go to his training room. _Where is she? She usually barges in by now._ Hiei mused as he slides the door open to his training room. _Her energy is in the house, so clearly she is home, not that she is allowed to leave this place right now._ Hiei flared his energy as a way to call her to him, he knows that when he did that the staff would freak for a moment which made him amused. But she was different, she would come with a smile on her face.

 **OoO**

Yusuke

 _Damn, why is there so much shit to do for one council meeting_? Yusuke huffed leaning back in his chair. _I think they like giving me so much shit to do_. Yusuke was about to get back to it when Hokushin came in his office. Raising a brow at him, Yusuke waited for him to speak.

"It would seem that Hiei has a home in Kasai Forest." Hokushin was holding some papers in his hands, which he handed over to Yusuke after speaking.

"That was fast" Yusuke took the papers from Hokushin looking them over. "I mean it only took you like what their hours to get this?" Yusuke grinned as he read the location of Hiei's home.

"Not many would deny The King information." Hokushin bowed to Yusuke with a smirk on his face.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"With your speed, it should only take a few hours Toshin."

"Well alright then" Yusuke stood up from his desk grinning. "I'll be leaving in about an hour or so."

"Of course."

 **oOo**

Change in POV

Feeling Hiei's flare of power the servant's that were currently in the kitchens stopped what they were doing and trembled. Feeling such a strong surge in energy from an upper S Class Demon was something else. The sliding door to the kitchens banged open, and a young looking girl came in smiling.

"Lady Takahashi," They all said and bowed at the smiling girl.

"Please you know you don't have to be so formal with me," she replied with a smile walking into the kitchen fully waving them off. "Sayuri is just fine with me."

One of the servants that were closest to her smile warmly at her "Of course Sayuri."

"Now that, that's taken care of, I'm sure you all felt Hiei. could you please bring our Lunches to his training room today?"

The servant that had smiled at her bowed, "Of Course."

"Thank you."

Sayuri left the kitchens and walked to Hiei's training room that was on the other side of the house. Her long kimono swaying as she walked. She had been dressed in a white base layer with a black layer over that. It fell to the floor perfectly, Her base layer had little light purple dragons stitched into the collar. The final layer of her kimono, a deep purple, long enough to give her a train that flowed around and behind her that was about 3 or 4 inches long. The sleaves where long since she wasn't officially Married yet, they too just barely swept the floor. It complemented her Pure white hair, pale porcelain skin, and Vibrant Violet eyes.

Making it to Hiei's training room, Sayuri kneeled in front of the door with her head bowed, ever the perfect clam lady, as she slightly flared her energy so that Hiei would know she was there. Hearing Hiei's footsteps come closer to the door she smiled, seeing Hiei was the best part of her day. Holding back a blush as she heard the door open with a bang.

"As much as the image of you down on your knees excites me, you know that you don't have to do that with me." She heard Hiei say as she rose to her feet.

"I Know that I don't have to, but I respect you Hiei," she said softly smiling at him. _Plus I know it irritates you to a degree_.

"Hn" stepping aside for her to enter he watched her walk over to the cushion he had brought into the room for her.

"Thank you for thinking of me." Sayuri was always so happy to know Hiei was thinking of her even if was the small things like bringing the cushions into his training room, so she wasn't sitting on the hard stone floor. Turning to face him she sat put her hand out for him. Hiei took it and helped her sit down in her heavy kimono. As beautiful as these things were they were heavy and awkward to sit in some time. She always forgoed the typical Obi and just wore a colorful sash around her waist to keep it all closed, her sash today was one that faded from teal to purple with black dragons stitched into it.

"I just didn't want to hear you complain." Hiei looked away from her for a moment before going back to his training.

"Of course" she chuckled behind her sleeve. Sayuri watched him closely. To someone else, this might not be all that entertaining, but for her, this was time with Hiei, a man she had loved since she was a child. He was quite yet quick to anger, though hid it well. He wasn't the type to mince words or walk on eggshells. He always said what he meant and meant what he said. Blunt and curl at times. None the less Sayuri loved him will all her heart. He protected her, looked after her, and went out of his way to make sure she was happy and cared for. Even built this home they now lived in all on his own for them. He didn't have too, Sayuri would have been happy anywhere with Hiei, but she was the only child of Toga Takahashi. She grew up in a different life then Hiei. He an orphan abandoned at birth by his mothers' people and father unknown, and she… she was the heir to the Takahashi Clan the next Daimyo to these lands. _If only I could have gone with Hiei when on some of his adventures._ She would have rathered that life with Hiei then being made to stay safe at all times.

One of the staff members set a try in front of Sayuri bringing her from her musing. "Thank you."

She told the staff member with a warm smile. The staff member smiled back and bowed to both her and Hiei and then promptly left.

"Would you like to eat with me?" Sayuri asked, Hiei stopped what he was doing and smiled over at her. _Those smiles could bring down a kingdom._ Sayuri thought as she watched him walk over to her and sit.

"Will you be training much longer?" The both started to eat, talking as the did.

"Perhaps, but there is paperwork to do for that idiot king."

"I shall do it for you, Hiei so that you may train more if you wish."

Hiei smirked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You spoil me."

"Not at all, I've been taught all about politics since I was a child."

Hiei looked entirely at her now and raised a brow as he grinned at her. "Was a child? You still are in some ways, you just reached your 200th year."

Blushing slightly, Sayuri cleared her throat. "Perhaps you will finish my adulthood, Hiei, If you can keep your control with this child." While there wasn't a smirk or any hint of joking on her face, Hiei knew she was. The blush warming her face to a lovely light shade of pink.

"I think you want me to lose control." Hiei leaned into her space taking a noticeable smell of the air. "Soon" is all he said as he leaned back.

Looking at the floor, Sayuri blushed harder, the once pink turning into a beautiful rosy color. "Yes," she said low but happy. She was finally of age to take a mate, and as promised Hiei was going to take her as his mate soon as she went into her first Heat. Hiei had been spending more time here with her, trying to ready her for it the second she turned 200. He never had so much as held her hand before. Though Hiei was about 170ish years older than her, so it made sense. Now that he could touch her, he was doing so all the time.

"Hiei when I'm done with the paperwork would he take a bath with me?" Sayuri was red now, it was reasonable to do such a thing with one's mate, but she was still embarrassed.

"Hn" was Hiei's reply as he set his bowl down. Looking at her Hiei leaned in and gave her a gentle chased kiss on the lips with a grin. "Be ready for me" Hiei pulled away going back to training.

Hiei was going to give her a heart attack she just knew it.

 **OoO**

Yusuke

Yusuke had been traveling for about an hour now to Kasai Forest. All the while wondering why Hiei would want a home so far out. He could just stay in the castle as Kurama did. It would be easier for everyone. Though he supposed even Hiei needed time to himself. In the past sure Hiei would disappear for a while but always made sure himself, Kurama or Yukina could get ahold of him in some way. And even then he was typically gone a week or two every other month. The last six months had been different. Hiei was now spending two weeks a month off the grid every month sometimes gone the whole month with no word. He hadn't told anyone where it was he was going. The fact that Hiei cared enough about a girl to take her to Kuwabara was strange too, and it all happened around the same time. Was this girl the reason? Hiei wasn't the type of guy to give a girl so much of his time, Hiei hadn't even seemed to be interested in the opposite sex the whole time he had known him.

"Guess I'll find out soon," Yusuke told himself as he made it the edge of Kasai Forest.

 **oOo**

Hiei

Hiei whipped the sweat from his brow as he heaved in a breath. He had been training for about awhile, Sayuri should be done or about done by now. She was a fast worker when it came to that type of thing. Sayuri was an S class demon herself but had no real battle experience, she's an only child, and her mother had passed away. Her father had refused to take another after his mates' death. Hiei found that to be honorable. He knows what he would do if something happened to Sayuri.

Though Togas love for his daughter, in the end, crippled her as her only true strengths now were in political things. She was a fantastic leader but being forbidden from battle hindered her. Though Hiei supposed that he wasn't any better. Not genuinely allowing her to fight on her own for free of losing her. Hiei was many things, curl, blunt, emotionless most of the time, but his well-guarded secret was his love for this small woman. He only ever showed her his true smiles, Sayuri had given Hiei a softness that none would ever be privileged enough to see from him. Now that she was of age and soon to be in heat Hiei had every intention of Mating her the second she was in heat, and filling her womb with his seed. He wanted the kind of family he and Yukina never had. None other then the Takahashi clan would even know they were mated let alone had children together. He wanted her safe, and being the heir was a big enough target. Add in Mate to the kings' right-hand demon and leader of demon worlds army, that would make her and his children an even bigger target.

Shaking his head to clear it from its current line of thinking, Hiei made his way out of the training room and down the hall, walking past his study, only stopping long enough to feel her inside of it. She must have got swept up in something other than the council paperwork, as always.

Walking to the stairs that lead to the second floor Hiei chuckled as he pictured her sitting behind his desk with a pair of glasses on her face, nose buried in paperwork. She likely had ink smudges either on herself or on her kimono.

Making it to Their room which was on the back wall, the only place other than his training room that didn't have the paper doors, this sliding door was solid wood. Hiei made sure to have their room laid with spells that made noise stay in the room, but you could hear what was going on, on the outside from the inside. Couldn't have anyone else hear her screams.

Striping his clothes right on the inside of the door, Hiei made his way to their privet hot spring, making sure to gather all of Sayuri's bathing oils and soaps before getting in. He would have to really scrub before he left the house, Hiei didn't want anyone smelling Sayuri on him or her bath oils. _I'll have to punish Sayuri for being late_ Hiei grinned to himself as he rinsed the sweat off of himself.

 **OoO**

Sayuri

Having felt Hiei flare his energy, Sayuri, looked up from the paperwork she was currently working on. She had already finished the council meeting paperwork but had noticed that Hiei had gotten behind on his other duties, such as the wages for next month, for all the soldiers and his report to the King about this case they had been working on for the last eight months.

"Guess I better hurry up there before he comes down here fully naked like last time I got distracted." Sayuri blushed as she took off her glasses and got up.

 **oOo**

Yusuke

Yusuke had just walked through the gate of Hiei's large home, distracted by how impressed he was with the placed. He never pegged Hiei to be the type to have this sort of place, if anything it figured the fire demon would be living in a shake or barn claiming he didn't need any of the comforts his rank afforded him.

Yusuke was almost to the entrance when he felt Hiei's energy flare, worried that the little spite fire could be in trouble, Yusuke rushed inside only making it up the step from the entryway before slamming into someone, falling right on top of the person.

Yusuke took a moment to shake his head before he was nose to nose with a young demoness. Her face bright red with a look of terror. Yusuke was distracted momentarily by her violet eye. Blinking a few time to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

He was forced back into reality when the girl screamed Hiei's name at the top of her lungs, making his ears ring. Covering his ears, Yusuke jolted up to his knees, before he could fully recover he felt something sharp being pressed into his throat,

 _What the Hell!_

 _=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=_

Congratulation you have made it to the end of chapter two. How was it? Do you like the Sayuri? I know she seems plan and all that now, but she is young has to have the most development going forward. Hiei is OOC trust me I get it. But I tried to explain it in the story I hope I did a good job of that for you guy. Also THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE TWO PPL THAT REVIEWED ALREADY AND THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOW, it really makes me super happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Updates for this story will be on my profile feel free to check that out. Also if you didn't know, this site has an app! I love it personally.**

 **Also, if you enjoy this story, please do one of the following so that I know you enjoy it, which keeps me writing, thus gets you more chapters.**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters plot or back stories.**

 **OoO**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Yusuke POV**

Slowly guiding his eyes up to follow what he now saw was a sword, Yusuke meets the eyes of Hiei, an insanely murderous Hiei. Yusuke gulped.

"Get off of her if you want to live to see the next two seconds." Hiei snarled out. He could put a rabid animal to shame.

Yusuke moved his hands to either side of himself in surrender as he slowly lifted himself off the floor, Hiei's blade following him as he went. Glancing down at the girl Yusuke realized he been between the girls' legs just moments ago. _Well, that's embarrassing._ The girl got up and hid behind Hiei, her hands on his back, she was smaller than him, which was saying a lot seeing as the guy was barely five feet tall if that.

"You going to put that thing away Hiei?" Yusuke tried to get a better look at the girl behind Hiei as he spoke which made Hiei even testier as he growled at Yusuke.

"What are you doing here, laying your stench on Sayuri?"

Yusuke looked at Hiei in the eyes questioning his sanity. _Did he accuse me of what I think he did?_ "I had your home tracked down so that I could come to check on you, when I got here I felt your energy flare, so I rushed in and crashed into the kid," Yusuke said in a tone that meant all business. "And I'll ignore the accusation this time Hiei; there won't be the next time." Yusuke narrowed his eyes at Hiei.

"Hn" Hiei lowered his sword and turned to Sayuri, and he seemed to be whispering to her, calming her down. It was then Yusuke noticed that Hiei was wet and only in his pants that looked to be haphazardly tied.

"You take a dunk in a river on the way here Hiei?" Yusuke chuckled looking him over again.

"I was bathing you moron." Hiei raised his body temp to boil off the water that was on his body drying himself off. "Sayuri, go," He said in a commanding tone, the girl looked at him then Yusuke as if she didn't want to, but in the end, she bowed her head to Hiei before leaving up the stairs.

"So whos the girl," Yusuke asked as his eyes followed her up the stairs.

"You will do well not to stair, detective. I'll be tempted to remove your eyes from your skull." He was glaring at Yusuke, but it didn't bother him. He was more curious now than before. This Sayuri had to be the girl Kuwabara was talking about. Why the hell was she here with Hiei?

"Is that so?"

Yusuke turned his head to the stairs hearing footsteps, what seemed to be a servant came running from downstairs and handed Hiei a shirt. Hiei didn't even look at the poor woman. When the servant looked to Yusuke, he just smiled brightly at her giving her a wave of his hand. She blushed as she bowed before scurrying off.

"Follow" Hiei demanded before walking off down the hallway to the right of the stairs. Yusuke just grinned and followed him without complaint. Yusuke found Hiei's home to be quite grand. It wasn't like anything he thought Hiei would have. This home seemed to be modeled after traditional Japanese homes, and there was a courtyard. Yusuke was so busy looking around at the house that he almost ran into Hiei's back.

"Whoa what you stop for?" Yusuke said as he raised his voice.

Hiei side glanced at Yusuke and 'tsked' as he opened the door to the room he was standing in front of. Yusuke followed him inside the room that seemed to be an office of some kind with bookshelves and scrolls everywhere.

"Okay short stuff I want an explanation about everything, and I'm not leaving without one."

 **Sayuri POV**

After Sayuri was run into and started half to death by the stranger and subsequently sent upstairs by Hiei, she quickly headed to their room, flagging down a staff member on the way.

"You there" the staff member stopped and bowed to Sayuri "Bring a shirt to Hiei quickly there is a most rube _guest_ in our home."

"Of course my Lady" The staff member hurried to do what was asked of her as Sayuri continued her way to her room. Sighing as she shut her heavy bedroom door behind her and made her way to the private hot spring Hiei had put in their bedroom for her.

"I wonder who that person is?" Sayuri mused as she started to undress from her kimono. _I can't believe another male was on top of me that way._ Sayuri felt the burn of tears in her eyes as she stepped into the bath. _I have to get that males' sent off of me._ Starting to scrub her skin, Sayuri let a few tears fall. _I wonder who that male is to Hiei_ , Sayuri thought to herself as she scrubbed her pale skin hard enough to turn it a bright red. Whining after scrubbing the same spot for longer then it needed. Sayuri sighed taking in a big breath. _I'm better than this. I'm the mate of a great demon._ Slapping her hands on her cheeks, Sayuri moved on to wash the rest of her body so she could get out faster.

Stepping out of her privet hot spring, Sayuri dried off her body with a towel that was set out by one of the staff members at some point during her bath. _Hiei was Infuriated, rightfully so, finding me there with a strange male on top of me. However, he did seem to know the male, the stranger spoke to him so familiarly._ Sayuri put on a simple Kimono of black with a purple waist tie and headed out of her bedroom and down the stairs to Hiei's office. She forgoed doing her hair and makeup or much of anything really, just putting on her Kimono. Her Kimono was long enough to drag on the floor behind her, do to her not being appropriately dressed in her kimono, from the knee down was visible as she walked, her collarbone was also evident. Sayuri didn't care at that moment. She was concerned about her mate. Her clan was known for staying calm at all times, but this was different. Hiei was her mate. Hiei could take care of himself she knew, but she couldn't help it. _If that male so much as looks at my mate wrong, I'll separate his eyes from his skull._ Sayuri stood in front of his office door where she felt Hiei's energy and kneeled as she usually would so that she could knock on Hiei's office door, but before Sayuri could knock she heard Hiei snarling. Her body froze as she heard Hiei.

"You will leave here without anything detective. The girl is none of your concern!"

Without thinking Sayuri got up and barged into Hiei's office, His anger igniting her own at this stranger for daring to demand anything from her mate. She didn't give the stranger time to turn around at her outburst. Grabbing him by the neck from behind, igniting her hands in bright teal flames, controlling the temperature so that they wouldn't burn the idiot that was sitting down in front of her mates' desk but still hot enough to singe the strangers fine baby hairs.

"You will do well not to anger my mate" Sayuri growled. "While my clan is known to be calm, I will not hesitate to end you." Sayuri heard Hiei's deep laugh over her growling as well as felt the stranger gulp against her hand. _Good, feel the pressure, stranger._

"Looks like _that child_ has you, detective." Hiei chuckled as he sat back down in his chair.

Glancing at Hiei, Sayuri's eye twitched "Child?" her grip on the stranger tightened. Did this moron think she was a child? The nerve of this male thinking she was a child.

"Whoa wait? Mate?" The stranger was attempting to glace back at Sayuri. She looked down at him and growled. He let out a nerves chuckle. "Well, guess now I've heard everything." _he sounds like he's winded, yet still talking. Do my flames at his throat not bother him?_

"You would do well to watch your words Yusuke, Sayuri is likely to take your head for thinking she was a child." Hiei was smirking as he leaned back in his backed cushion. "Sayuri let the fool go, can't have you killing the King of Demon World."

 _KING! Is this male the King?_ The shock on her face was clear as day, quickly letting the male she now knew as Yusuke go she backed away and gulped. "King?"

 **Hiei's POV**

The look on Sayuri's face now that she knew that the man she was ready to kill was the king of demon world was comical. Though her calling Hiei mate was now going to be questioned, he sighed.

"Sayuri" she looked at Hiei and bowed her head before making her way around Yusuke to be at his side. Regardless of who Yusuke was, he was still an unmated male around his very virgin intended.

"What's this about you being the girls mate? Moreover, of course, I thought she was just a kid look at her." Yusuke was rubbing his throat with one hand while waving at Sayuri with the other.

"She's two hundred years old, idiot," Hiei said in a deadpan tone. Sayuri was staring at Yusuke as if he were the strangest thing she had ever seen. He guessed there was no getting around explaining things to either of them now.

"TWO HUNDRED!" Yusuke pointed at Sayuri "SHE LOOKS LIKE SHES TWELVE!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at his idiot king at his outburst. He knew his mate would lose her temper soon. "Detective, you should know by now that demons age slower than humans. She is of mating age, plenty old enough to be in my bed."

Hiei watched Yusuke's cheeks turned red at what He had said, though this made him roll his eyes. "Okay… you have a point. However, when the hell did that happen? Is this woman the reason you've been MIA for the last six months?" Yusuke looked the woman up and down again, Her kimono was on her haphazardly showing off her legs and collarbone, down to just above her breast. She was shorter then Hiei. _He keeps staring at her, and I may have to kill him anyways.  
_

Hiei reached for Sayuri, pulling her down into his lap. "I've known Sayuri since she was only a few years old, she has been under my protection since I first met her. I offered to take her once she was of age during the dark tournament when she came to see me while we were there. I've lived here in this home with her since the end of the first demon world tournament" Sayuri was calmly sitting in Hiei's lap the whole time unbothered by the fact that he had his arm around her waist or the fact that the other hand was firmly placed on her thigh just under her kimono.

"So let me get this straight… You've had a girlfriend all this time and didn't tell anyone?" Yusuke looked like the idea hurt him.

Hiei glanced at his mate. _She would pick now to be dressed that way._ "My personal life is none of your concern, detective." Hiei glared at Yusuke, his grip on Sayuri tightened.

"So you don't trust your friends" Hiei watched Yusuke's face fall into sadness as he crossed his arms.

"My mate is simply protecting me. I am the daughter of a Daimyo, and thus already in danger as his only child, being mated to the King's friend and right hand would make that worse." Hiei looked at his mate with a blank face, _Her loyalty to me is always surprising, she is trying to protect me from Yusuke, despite there being nothing to protect me from._

Yusuke seemed surprised by that information. "Which Daimyo?" Yusuke uncrossed his arms placing his hands on his knees.

"She's the only child of Toga, can't you tell by her looks?" Hiei was surprised that Yusuke couldn't tell what clan she was from, her white hair and blue flames should have been a dead giveaway.

"Oh yeah" Yusuke put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Moron." Hiei narrowed his eyes at his idiot King. _How could he not make that connection?_

"Hiei… are you sure this is the King? He isn't very bright" Hiei smirked at his mates' boldness.

"Hey now, I can't help it, I'm only good at fighting okay." Yusuke shrugged and laughed. "So this MIA act, why now?"

Hiei noticed the blush forming on Sayuri face at Yusuke's question. He wondered if he should answer with her sitting here. His hesitation only lasted for a moment due to the thought of making her blush more. "She is finally ready to become my mate fully, so I have been prepping her for it." The Blush Hiei saw spread down Sayuri's neck satisfied him, though the blush on Yusuke's face made him irritated.

"Hiei…" Sayuri hid the lower have her face behind her kimono sleeve.

"Hn" Hiei moved his hands away from her and fixed her kimono. "Go see to dinner for now."

"Yes." Sayuri stood up and bowed to both males before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Updates for this story will be on my profile feel free to check that out. Also if you didn't know, this site has an app! I love it personally.**

 **Also, if you enjoy this story, please do one of the following so that I know you enjoy it, which keeps me writing, thus gets you more chapters.**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters plot or back stories.**

 **OoO**

 **Chapter four**

Yusuke

Hiei had explained to me that he had met Sayuri, his mate when he worked for Makaro in the past and that ever since then he had been around her. Being cut off from her when He had captured Hiei on his very first mission as the spirit detective. Hiei had gone on to explain that he was only able to get one message to her to let her know that he would be part of the guest team at the dark tournament, where Hiei had seen her again for a brief moment were he asked her to marry him, or in demon terms be his mate. Hiei hadn't seen here again until going back to Demon World before Raizen had died. Yusuke hadn't wanted to hear about Hiei 'prepping' his mate to be, but Hiei had explained anyway. Yusuke didn't know much about demon woman, but he sure as hell knew plenty now.

Yusuke huffed as he thought about it all. All this time his friend had someone and didn't say anything. He understood that it was for her safety, but did Hiei honestly think he and the others would let it get out and put her in danger? Everyone had known about Keiko, and no harm had ever really come to her, and he was the King.

After their talk Hiei had one of the staff members lead him to a room to stay for the remainder of his say. One of the good things that came out of that was the permission to have their group come to Hiei's home and meet Sayuri, Hiei had said no at first, but his mate had come in to let them know about dinner and insisted that Hiei allow it. To Yusuke's surprise, Hiei had caved.

A knock at his door had brought him from his musing "come in" Yusuke shouted at the door.

It opened to revile a staff member who bowed to him "King Toshin, Dinner is ready."

"Yeah okay." Yusuke got up and followed the staff member out and down to the dining hall. When he walked in Hiei was already at the head of the table with Sayuri to his left. Yusuke moved to Hiei's right and sat down. "So Sayuri, hows the old man? There's meeting coming up soon. You should come along with your dad."

"That won't be necessary" Hiei had answered for her which was kinda irritating.

"Wow Sayuri, that's a neat trick, you sounded just like Hiei" Sayuri chuckled him while Hiei glared. Yusuke just smirked at Sayuri.

"Its okay, King Toshin. At this stage in Hiei and mines life, I won't be leaving the house much." Yusuke looked her over and noted the smile on her face. She didn't seem to mind Hiei being overprotective. She also appeared to be appropriately dressed now, Her black kimono was tied correctly, and her hair was done in an updo this hair out around her face to frame it, her make up was light but there. If she didn't look like a kid to him, she might be attractive.

"She will be remaining here until she has done what she is meant to as my Mate," Hiei said matter of factly.

Sayuri moved her hands together in front of her and smiled brightly. "Yes, I'm so happy to finally be becoming a mother. I do hope that Hiei's seed takes right away."

Yusuke's face heated up again at her boldness. _Man demon girls are pretty bold._ Yusuke gave off a nervous chuckle.

"What's the matter, detective? Too bold for you?" Hiei smirked at him.

"Well all girls in our group are human and definitely didn't blurt things like that out." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head. Just then the staff brought in their meal. As they left the room, Sayuri started to talk to Yusuke.

"That sounds awful, girls should be more open with their wants, I never understood the overly shy attitude most girls have." Sayuri smiled at Hiei before she began to eat.

"I don't know, I liked the whole shy nature from Keiko."

"Oh? Do you not like it know then? Since you used past tense?" Hiei looked down at his plate as he mate asked her question. Yusuke didn't mind though, It hadn't been made public that Keiko had passed away.

"She died." Yusuke gave Sayuri a sad smile, He wasn't expecting her response though. She had dropped her chopsticks and actually started to cry as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"I… I couldn't even …. Begin to imagine your pain from losing your mate."

"Uh, its okay you didn't know." Yusuke was starting to panic a bit due to her tears.

"She'll be alright Detective, you didn't do anything wrong." Hiei had said to him. Yusuke just stared at this demon female, just hours ago she had her claws at his neck, now she was sitting here crying for his loss as if it were her own.

"You have a good woman, Hiei."

"Hn"

 **oOo**

Hiei

"Are you feeling better?" Hiei had helped his mate to there room when she couldn't calm down. That was an hour ago. She had cried into his chest the whole time. It pained Hiei to see her feel so hurt. But that was how she was. She felt that pain as if it were her own.

"Yes, Thank you, Hiei." Sayuri took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Hiei, I couldn't help it."

"Hn" Hiei moved his head down and kissed her gently. Sayuri responded to him right away, kissing him back, Hiei knew she was a bit more sensitive the last few days, and her sent at dinner was steadily changing, He figured she would go into heat by the end of the day. It was unfortunate that the idiot king was in his home at the moment or that the others would be there in a day or two, but he wasn't going to be missing out on his mate.

Pushing her down against their bed, he glided his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She, of course, gave it by opening her mouth for him. Sayuri's quite moans at the feel of his tongue in her mouth pleased him to the point of making him painfully hard. This female always riled him up at the slightest thing. Hiei slowly moved his knee up between her legs pushing her kimono up as he went till it settled snuggle against her untouched flower.

Sayuri jerked her head away and gasped "Hi...ei…" her grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Relax, I won't hurt you" Hiei lowered his lips to her jawline and kissed all the way to here ear were he nipped at her. She moaned a bit louder this time, her actions making him smirk. Hiei untied the ties of her kimono and spread it open putting her on display for him. Sayuri was breathing hard but relaxed under him, all her trust for him showing at that moment. Moving his hand over her stomach, he trailed it up word to her breast kneading it in his hand. Sayuri's breath hitched as she moved into his hand. The scent of her arousal was making it hard for Hiei to keep control, he knew that if he toyed with her enough, she would for sure go into heat sooner rather then later. He moved his mouth down over her exposed breast bringing her nipple into his mouth toying with it as he played with other in his hand.

"Hi..ei.." Sayuri moved her hands into his hair, tangling them in it. Hiei was pleased when she started to move her flower against his knee that was pushed up against her. Releasing her nipple, he looked up at her.

"Do you want me?" Hiei moved his knee in time with her hips, Sayuri was arching her back with her eyes half closed and glazed over with lust.

"I … fe...feel… hot…" Sayuri whined as if in pain before she cried out dragging her nails down Hiei's skull and on to his back. Staring down at her, Hiei observed her as she panted. The scent of her climax filled the room, and it was clear to him that she was officially in heat. Her scent made his eyes dilate and bleed red.

"Sayuri" Hiei whispered as he moved his knee away from her and replaced it with his hand. Resting back on his knees, Hiei moved so that he would be between her legs, His hand moved over her slick floods slowly. Her reaction to him was instant as she whined trying to get closer to him.

"Please… Hiei." Sayuri begged, not wanting to make her wait much longer, Hiei slipped a finger inside her. Taking great pleasure as Sayuri gasped and moved against his hand. Hiei was trying to keep a hold of his sanity as he slipped another finger inside her trying to properly stretch her. It was hard for him. The throbbing in his pants was painful. He just wanted to bury himself inside her to the hilt and ravish her. Her moans were music to his ears as she dripped down his hand. Adding a third finger, Hiei moved his fingers inside her ruffly, Sayuri cried out again as her walls tightened around his fingers. She was going to milk him dry soon, Hiei was sure of that. Removing his fingers from her, he started at the wetness on them a moment before putting his fingers inside Sayuri's mouth, she fought it for only a moment before giving in, sucking his fingers clean, the act made Hiei push his pants down enough to free his member from its confinement and stroked himself.

"How bad do you want my cock, mate." Hiei moved down her body and licked up her juices before she could answer. Still slowly stroking himself as he tasted her, Hiei growled his pleasure.

"Hiei, please take me fully." Sayuri whimpered as her body trembled.

"Hn" was all the reply He gave Sayuri as he undressed fully, placing himself over her again so he could position himself at her entrance. Leaning down he kissed Sayuri, moving the head of his manhood against her folds, covering his tip in her juices. Hiei growled into their kiss moving slowly forward.

Hiei felt Sayuri stiffen as he entered her. He was only about halfway in when he felt her barrier. She was too stiff to move forward, so Hiei growled more aggressively into their kiss, nicking her lip with his teeth, her blook in his mouth didn't make this any easier. He didn't want to hurt her, but if she didn't relax it would hurt a hell of a lot worse, then it needed to.

Sayuri was wiggling under him and whimpering, trying to move further down onto him. She still wasn't relaxing, and Hiei didn't know how much longer he could take being still inside her. Deciding to give her what she wanted, Hiei swiftly plunged the rest of the way in, swallowing her screams as he did so. Pulling away and stilling inside her, Hiei saw tears fall from her eyes. _Stupid girl, she didn't listen to my warnings, and now I've caused her pain._ Once she was calmer, Hiei started to move inside her, losing himself in her heat unable to keep control any longer. He only hoped that he didn't hurt too much more by the time he was done with her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay so I didn't get to 3000 words as I wanted... but I did get to 1752. It was taking to long, so I decided to upload what I had.

Updates for this story and my others will be on my profile, feel free to check it out.

Please Enjoy this installment and please do one of the following

Review/follow/favorite

Post date: 11/27/2018

 **Chapter 5**

Hiei

Hiei woke up to sunlight coming in through the window that their bed faced. Narrowing his eyes to the light, Hiei grunted. Sayuri was snuggled closely to his chest with his arms around her. Hiei didn't want to wake her by moving around too much. He wasn't sure she would be dead to the world for a while or not, so he laid there taking in the damage to the both of them.

He could feel the sting of scratches on his back as well as see them on his shoulders and arms. Dry blood down his chest that had come from his neck. Hiei smirked sliding his hand up from around her to move Sayuri's hair away from her face and neck. She too had dry blood from her neck down to her chest.

Hiei took in the site of her bare chest. The view of her with just the dried blood was a sight to behold. Leaning forward, Hiei ran his tongue down Sayuri's chest, cleaning up the blood. Groaning at the taste of her, Hiei looked up at her faced.

Sayuri looked calm, but Hiei wondered what type of discomfort she would be in once she woke and tried to move. Gliding his hand back down her body, pushing the blanket out of the way, Hiei noticed small puncture wounds on her hips that were only half healed.

Sayuri had been wild in her fight for dominance against him. It was normal during mating for the female to fight back out of instinct. It was worse with beast type demons like Kurama as they had a whole different level of an animal within them. For element types like him and Sayuri, it wasn't usually so bad, though Hiei knew that the stronger the female, the harder it was to get said female to submit to your power and allow the flow of the bond to start. It wasn't always the Female that submitted. One thing that humans didn't seem to understand was that Females could be the "alpha." Demons may sneer and joke about being dominated by a woman, but in all reality, they all know that the dominant party could be either one in the bond. Getting a strong female to submit to you is just another notch in your belt of accomplishments. Female demons can be twice as dangerous as males, they all knew it even if they didn't want to admit it out loud.

Hiei moved his hand down to between Sayuri's legs as he mused, spreading her legs open to inspect her for any severe damage. There was some was bruising on her inner thighs, the evidence of their shared night dried to her skin there as well, a mixture him and her with blood. Proof of her innocence, which made him smile. _I'll be the only one ever to know her this way_.

Sliding his fingers through the folds of her abused flower, Hiei felt his seed leaking out of her. Checking further for any tearing, Hiei didn't feel anything significant. However, touching her was making him grow hard. He would need to stop or risk losing his control.

Deciding to clean up to spare her embarrassment, Hiei pulled his hand away picking her up gently and walked over to the pile of pillows in their room that was by the fireplace, setting her down. Spotting the fur that was laying nearby Hiei Covered her up with the fur.

Figuring that she wouldn't wake for some time due to her lack of rousing while he licked and touched her. Hiei moved over to their bed and started to strip the bed cover and blankets from it. It was covered in their blood from their wounds as well as from breaking her barrier. The sent of it rising from the sheets, The scent of her innocence was further Harding his manhood.

 _Pathetic, getting hard just from her scent._

Hiei left their bedding just outside the bedroom door for the servants to take care of before taking out the spare set from one of their closets.

 _Having our bedding outside the door should keep the scent from bothering me._

Using his speed, Hiei finished making the bed in no time. His Mate still hadn't stirred at all, which he figured was due to not only wearing her out but her taking a large amount of his demon energy, despite them both being fire demons Hiei was also part Ice. That type of clash between polar elements was sure to trie her out.

Hiei made his way to her but as he was about to take his mate to the bath in their rooms, a knock came from the door, it didn't take him long to know it was the idiot king, sighing, Hiei moved to the door and opened it. Standing there in all his naked glory with full sail to show off.

"What"

Yusuke blinked a few time as he looked at Hiei. Then smirked, "Didn't know you liked to show off Hiei."

Hiei looked down at himself then up at the idiot. "Didn't know you needed to linger on it." Hiei smirked "What was it you humans say? Take a picture?"

"You know I should, I could sell it for a lot of money, but besides that, when are you coming out to the land of the living and why do you have blood and scratches all over?" Yusuke crossed his arms behind his head.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Yusuke. "While I don't care, my mate would. She might even kill you for selling photos of me as for when we will be down, probably not till tonight. The blood and injuries are from finally taking her fully. Now if you don't mind, I have a female to clean up."

The look on Yusuke's face was one of shock, and slight embarrassment at Hiei's blunt response before Hiei shout the door in his face. Returning to his previous task, Hiei turned and walked up to his mate. Picking her up, Hiei carried her to the hot spring getting in with her.

 _Everyone being here is going to be more trouble than its worth._

Huffing Hiei reached for the cleaning cloth first, leaning Sayuri's head against his left shoulder, her legs over his and to the right, so she didn't fall forward. Taking the cloth, Hiei gently rinsed Sayuri's body getting rid of the sweat and dried blood taking care with her inner thighs working his way up to her flower. By this point, Hiei was breathing hard trying to stay in control. Gliding the cloth over her womanhood, Hiei began to clean out what seed was left.

Sayuri's sudden moan made him freeze. Looking down at her, Hiei dropped the fabric into the water, using his hand to stroke Sayuri. She moaned loader at his touch, the scent of her arousal was strong. Hiei adjusted her so that she was straddling his lap with her facing him, her forehead resting in the crook of his neck.

"Wake up mate." Hiei slides his hand between them moving his finger between her lower lips while his other hand was around her waist to keep her steady. His lips over her neck licking at the only half closed bite mark that was there. The feel of his mark on her flesh aroused him further. Feeling his erection strain he spoke to her again. "Mate, regardless if you open your eyes or not. I'm going to take you."

Hiei took her small nod as permission, not that he thought he needed it at this moment. They were only hours into their mating, and hours into her heat. Her nodding in her sleep was further proof of the fact that females in heat would ride a splintered branch if it relieved their arousal.

Pushing his finger inside Sayuri's tight flower slowly, Hiei nipped and licked her neck. Her moaning was music to him. She was already wet, and it wasn't from the spring water. Not wanting to do any more damage to her neither regens, Hiei moved two then three fingers inside her adjusting the speed in which his fingers worked her over to see how gentle he would have to be. It seemed he would have to be relatively slow paced based on how she was scrunching up her face at faster speeds.

Leaning back against the spring edge, Hiei adjusted their position so that it would be easier to mover her hips or thrust himself. Entering her slowly, Hiei grit his teeth. Taking it slow was harder then he thought it would be. He was only a third of the way in when she started to clench him with her walls, that felt like silk to him.

 _This female will be the death of me._

Yusuke

"Damn that guy," Yusuke grumbled as he walked down the hall to the stairs. "I hope she tears him up more." Going down the stairs and turning to the right to head to the dining room for the morning meal.

 _Man Hiei would have such a huge secret, wouldn't he?_ Yusuke moved his hand through his hair trying to work through all his emotions about Hiei and his new mate Sayuri. Slamming the shoji door open to the dining room Yusuke made his way to the seat that was to the left of the head and sat down.

 _All I did was send out a summon request for the group, and they should be here by tomorrow at the latest. But damn what are they going to say about this? Hiei didn't trust any of us with it. Not even Kurama._

One of the staff set Yusuke's meal in front of him bringing him from his thoughts. "Oh ah, thanks for the food."

"No need to thank me Lord Toshin" the woman bowed and walked away.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Yusuke took a bite of his food and looked around the room. A sad smile graced his face. _I don't think I'll ever get used to this either._ A silent tear fell from Yusuke's face as he ate alone.

"Damnnit" Yusuke whispered as the one tear turned into many as he sat there in the quite.

 _Keiko..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sayuri

As she came too all, Sayuri felt was soreness throughout her whole body. Rolling on to her side she felt the warmth coming from next to her. It felt so good that she nuzzled into it. _So warm, I could stay in it forever._ Sayuri smiled to herself. Last night was the best day of her life. She officially had the mate of her dreams.

"Are you planning on opening your eyes anytime soon?" Hiei's voice startled her pulling Sayuri from her daydream. Snapping her eyes open, Sayuri moved away from Hiei finally realizing that the warmth she was nuzzling into was, in fact, his chest. Moving back so abruptly like she did sent a shot of pain through Sayuri's body making her unable to stop her propulsion back thus making her stumble off of their bed on to the floor with a thud.

"Hiei! You startled me!" Sayuri raised her voice as she rubbed the side of her butt, pouting as she did so. The sight of her on the floor she was sure, was humorous to her new mate. He had always been the type to take pleasure out of someone else's misfortune even her's when it came to things like this.

"As much as I like the view, I'm sure the floor is cold." Hiei sat up moving to the edge of the bed offering her a hand.

Sayuri looked up at Hiei narrowing her eyes at him as she took his offered hand. _What did I do to have such a demon from my mate? He's rough around the edges, but with me, he's the perfect male you could ever find._ I slight blush spread on her cheeks as she settled back into the bed. She would probably not leave this bed for a while. That is if her Hiei had anything to say about it.

"Hiei, how soon we will know if your seed has taken root?" Sayuri put a hand on her belly as she looked into Hiei's red eyes. She knew that as smart as she was things of this nature was clueless about. Her father always thought that learning to defend herself and future children was more important than knowing how said children were made. A fathers priorities were different with daughters she supposed.

"It'll take a few weeks, but don't worry about that." Hiei brought her close to him laying them back down in the bed. "Your only job at this point is to relax." Hiei buried his face in Sayuri's hair as he moved his hand down her body slowly.

"Hi..ei.." Sayuri felt her skin heat up where he was touching her, having such a reaction to him cant be normal or healthy. At this rate, she would gladly walk through hell so long as he kept touching her.

 **Hiei**

Hiei was about to start pleasuring his mate again when a knock came to their door interrupted him. 'Tsk' _Of course we would be bothered now. Someone's head is about to roll._ Hiei looked down at Sayuri taking in the sight of her heaving chest and shallow breaths. Her reactions to him did wonders on his ego.

Another knock at his door made him growl. Getting up from the bed, Hiei smirked at the whimpers of protest from his mate. She was going to make him lose it again if she kept up with her sensitivity. Making it to the door, Hiei opened it just enough so that his voice would be heard. 

"What do you want."

"Afternoon to you too, Hiei." Hiei noticed the pout in the detectives' voice and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

"What do you need Detective?" Hiei kept his voice neutral. 

"The others responded. They'll be here for dinner." Yusuke's voice quickly perked up as his bright tone started to match his smile that was now on his face. 

"Of course they will" Hiei sighed, letting his mask fall for just a fraction of a second. Hiei was going to tell the detective to get lost but before either could say anything a loud breathy wine was heard. Looking back over his shoulder, Hiei watched as his Mate started panting harder as she began to take care of herself desperately. Something shes never done before. The site had Hiei growling with approval. 

He was only vaguely aware that the detective was still standing there. Hearing Him clear is throat, Hiei turned back to see said detective blushing brightly before promptly shutting the door in his face. There was no way the detective was going to keep him from his mate in her current state. 

**Yusuke**

After the door was shot in his face, Yusuke stood there a second to get his bearings. _Well, I guess even Hiei has his limits._ He was walking away from Hiei's room, Making his way to Hiei's Court Yard. It was pretty. Sitting down on one of the large rocks at his center, Yusuke looked around more taking in the site. _She would have loved this._ This seems to happen whenever he took the time to breathe and slow down. His wife, mate, partner and best friend in all the worlds filled his every waking thought. Keiko was his world. He had loved her since they were children. She had put up all his bull shit, his work, and even his duty to the demon world. It had never mattered to her that he was a demon now — half breed or otherwise. Her passing hadn't been quick, but she never complained. 

Feeling the pain in his chest Yusuke, gripped his shirt that was over his chest gritting his teeth. One of the things he hated most about being a demon now was that he felt everything so much more than before. There was no pushing down your feeling when you loved someone so completely. 

"Excuse me, King Toshin." 

Startled Yusuke almost feel off the rock he had been perched on. 

"Forgive me. I just thought you would like to have your lunch out here." 

Yuskue looked back at the staff member that was talking to him as righted himself taking his better seat on the rock.

"Lunch sounds great thanks." Yusuke, though he was smiling, didn't reflect in his eyes or tone. 

"Of course." The staff member came forward and handed him a simple bento style lunch with a thermos of tea. 

_I might as well as about this Sayuri while I can._

"What can you tell me about Sayuri?" Yusuke calmly asked as he opened his bento and took a small bite. 

The staff member looked thoughtful for a moment bringing her finger to her chin and tapped. Yusuke thought that maybe she wouldn't answer based on how Hiei was acting about any info that pertained to her. 

"Well, Lady Sayuri is strong. Last Hiei tested her she was at S - Class. However My Lady is unable to hurt anyone, Unless defending Hiei or her people of course." 

Yusuke was more than impressed whit the love Sayuri's servant has for her, but he wasn't aware that she had 'people.' 

"What do you Mean her people?"

"Oh, My Lady is the only child of Toga Takahashi, who is over all us fire demons and your Daimyo, My King." The servant answered with a strange look of confusion on her face. 

"Wait…" Yusuke thought about Toga for a moment, He never once mentioned having a kid. The dude didn't even have a mate that he knew of. What else was being kept from him? Setting down his now finished lunch he looked at the servant. "Can you get me a pen and paper?" 

"Of course" the staff member bowed taking his not empty bento box, leaving to do as he had asked of her. 

Yusuke was starting to get a bit pissed off now. Not only had one of his friends kept his mate from the group but now he finds out that one of his Daimyo had failed to mention having any kids. It was a big deal for the Daimyo to have kids, as they were the next in line to take over. Everyone needed to be on the same page. Not only that he hated being the only one out of the loop, if the servants knew this girl then the Daimyo knew of her too. One of the ways he ruled so well was the fact that he was insistent on knowing damn near everything happened here. Kept him from being surprised. Smirking Yusuke thought of the perfect plan. Let them be the surprised ones this time. He was going to use that pen and paper to send word back to the castle to make sure there was room for one more at the meeting coming up. 

**Kurama**

Sighing at his desk in the room he kept withing Raizens Castle, Kurama reflected on the request to be at Hiei's home as soon as possible. He had advised Yusuke to drop it, but the man would never do such a thing. He was like a bulldog that just wouldn't let go once he sunk his fangs into something. _This is all giving me a rather bad feeling. Nothing good can come from us all bombarding Hiei in his own home._ Sighing again Kurama went to speak to the Warp demon Yusuke employed to retrieve Kuwabara and Yukina as requested. He hoped that the Deman was familiar with the location that was provided in the letter so that Yukina wouldn't have to walk far in her condition. 

**Kuwabara**

Kuwabara was finishing up with a patient when his wife and mate, Yukina, walked in, which was odd to him because Yukina was never one to so unless it was some emergency, Or at least an emergency to her. 

"I just finished up hun give me a second to walk our patient out." Kuwabara was halfway to the Patients entrance when Yukina spoke up anyways. 

"Kazuma, the Warp demon is here with orders from Yusuke."

Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at her, the look on her face told him she wasn't okay with the said demon being here. Turning back to his patient he walked them out and hurried back inside. 

"What did he say?"

"That Yusuke has summoned the both of us to demon world along with Kurama, and your sister. We are to leave right away."


	7. Chapter 7

Sayuri

Sayuri's' senses were fuzzy, she was coming down from her Hiei induced cloud nine. _No wonder mates stay locked in rooms for days, I don't think I'll ever tire of this._ Sayuri was more than satisfied with the weight of Hiei still on top of her. Sighing contently she brought her hands up and to his hair lightly finger brushing it.

"If you keep doing that we will never make it to dinner, as it is we missed lunch." Hiei's gruff Husky voice stated as he breathed in her scent.

"Maybe I want to be locked in this room with you a while longer, food isn't on my mind at all," Sayuri stated openly to him.

Chuckling Hiei looked down between them briefly as he removed himself from her. Sayuri watched him do so and wondered why he felt the need to look. Was it a male thing? Or a Hiei thing?

"We need to take a bath" Hiei said to her as he got up from the bed.

"If you insist" Sayuri pouted. She didn't care that the king of demon world was here waiting for them to come out of the room, she just wanted to be with Hiei.

"I do insist, now get on with it woman."

Getting up out of bed, Sayuri's legs wobbled a bit. Looking over at Hiei she gave him a pout. He 'hned' at her and promptly picked her up taking her to their private bath within their chambers. For all his bark she knew Hiei would always take care of her. 

Hiei gently lowered both their naked bodies into the water, Heating himself up so that the surrounding water would follow suit. Sayuri couldn't help but chuckle, after all, Hiei was basically her hot water bottle. 

"Continue to laugh and ill get out," Hiei said in an annoyed voice, his cheeks lightly stained pink.

"Of course" she held back a laugh, and Hiei dunked her in the water. 

oOo

After their bath, Sayuri stood in her robe as she looked through her many kimono options trying to decided what she wanted to wear to dinner with their guest.

"Hiei what would be okay to wear? I don't know your guest."

"It doesn't matter; none of them will care what you are wearing. One is human and lacks intelligence, so I doubt he will even notice the difference between a High-end Kimono or a low end." Sayuri looked over at Hiei as he dressed in a pair of black training pants and a white shirt. He never really dressed up for much of anything, he was just Hiei, and she liked that about him. He tended to go for a more Chinese feel for his clothes while she stuck to more traditional Japanese ones. 

"Hiei will you wear the purple with gold trim top over that white shirt? Id likes to match the colors." Sayuri rummaged through her things pulling out a layered kimono of purples, whites, and golds. 

"Hn" was the only answer I got from him. But that was okay Sayuri knew he would do it. "Just remember to have some kind of human food on the table." 

"Of course Hiei." Hiei through on the top she had asked him to wear and left their room, she assumed he was going to go find the King to work out last minute details or instead demand things be a certain way. Hiei never was good as asking. 

_Now then, this Kimono should do nicely._ Sayuri thought to herself and began dressing starting with the white tabi that she wore a half size smaller than her feet, Next Sayuri put on her plain white susoyoke and hadajuban. These undergarments had no collar or beautiful sleeves so they wouldn't be seen once she put on her kimono. Sayuri pulled out extra sleeve pieces to attach to her Nagajuban, she wanted it to extend past her kimono sleeves. 

_What color do I want?_ Deciding on her color choice, Sayuri pulled out pale pink ruffled sleeves and used the small snaps that were on it and the nagajuban to attach it leaving the collar white. Putting it on she made sure to wrap it tightly so it wouldn't come undone later. Pulling out the matching frilled bottom to the sleeves Sayuri tied it around her waist as well and looked into her full-length mirror.

"Perfect. This will go nicely with the purple wrap Hiei got me and the black Kimono, maybe another layer though for the bottom?" getting another frilled pale pink bottom layer out, Sayuri put it on and looked in the mirror again. Liking how it looked, she put on her next layer, a deep purple that was cut in a triangle at the bottom with gold silk string the fringed the outside and gold diamond shapes as a border its sleeves would also stick out a good inch or two from her top layer. Checking how it all looked in the mirror once again to see if she liked it, Sayuri smiled. _Hiei will be so happy that I'm wearing his gifts finally._ Moving on to the outer Kimono, she slipped on a black kimono with a gold collar, red Cherry Blossoms, and Teal butterflies.

"Now how do I want to tie my obi.." While she thought about how to tie the obi, Sayuri put her maeita around her wait, it was the modern kind from the human world which made doing her obi much easier. Getting out her obi-makura and a light pink obi-age to match her sleeves she rummaged through her many obi, Hiei and her father had lavished her with all kinds from casual wear to the most formal in just about every color you could think. While she was thankful for her many gifts, this made picking out her clothes much harder. After some time, Sayuri pulled out a matching colored pink obi with a teal accent tie and gold cord. Tieing her Obi in a simple flat design was all she could manage on her own. She brushed out her hair as she called out to her attendant to help put it up and do her makeup. It had already taken her close to an hour to dress, she couldn't spend much more time getting ready or else Hiei would come in and question why it was taking so long when she had many attendants in their home that could help her move things along faster. 

oOo

After finishing up and heading down to the kitchens, Sayuri and her staff looked through the many cookbooks that had been brought to them over the years by Hiei to pick human world dishes. Sayuri was feeling very pleased with herself as she looked around the kitchen, they had chosen Sashimi decorated with little fish eggs, flowers and sakura leaves for the main dish. Tofu miso, tsukemono pickles and white rice for side dishes and then finally Fried mochi with honey for a sweet all accompanied by matcha. 

Hiei had introduced her to this drink, It was green tea, but instead of leaves, it was a green power that was mildly sweet. It was his favorite, and it had soon become hers as well. Distracted with her thoughts about Hiei she completely missed Hiei's energy along with the kings as they stepped in. She was abruptly pulled from her musing when Yusuke spoke. 

"You know this menu of yours isn't an everyday meal for must humans." 

Looking over at them Sayuri pops the top of Hiei's hand stopping him from stealing one of the sweets as she answered back. 

"Oh? Have I done too much then?" Hiei glared at her but didn't comment on the fact she just struck his hand. 

"It's fine, that human oaf will be thankful for anything He can actually eat," Hiei responded making Sayuri smile. 

"That's true, I sometimes forget to tell the people back at the castle that there is a human guest." Yusuke brightly smiled as if it were amusing to leave out his friend. Honestly shed say it was humans that were confusing as she knew the king was once human, but it was probably more of a 'men are confusing' thing. 

OoO

Hiei

Leaving Sayuri to finish up dinner, Hiei and Yusuke move to the entrance to greet their friends since they knew they would be showing up any minute now. 

"You know that mate of yours is something else," Yusuke says as he puts his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling.

"Where are you going with the detective?" Before Yusuke could answer him back, they both felt the warp demons energy just outside the gate. 

Hiei promptly walks out and down the path to the gate, He had made sure to put seals around his home that prevents such demons from coming into his home that were built into the structures. So the demon could only bring them as far as in front of the gate. He knew Sayuri could defend herself if need be but why put her in such a situation at all if he could prevent it. It was only one of the many safeguards he had in place to protect her. 

"Hey, guys thanks for coming," Yusuke said from beside him.

"Of course Yusuke" Kurama ever so politely said from the other side of the gate. 

"So you going to let us in or what?" Kuwabara asked with his usual attitude he used to address Hiei. 

"Hn" was all Hiei said before opening the gate for them.

"Now Kazuma be nice," Yukina said softly to him. 

"Yeah yeah."

"Hurry along if you get lost inside the servants are liable to deal with you," Hiei spoke before turning around and promptly making his way to the dining hall. Hiei was doing his best to keep his cool, His mate was now in a house with to able-bodied males, He didn't even bother to consider Kuwabara. Hiei's instincts weren't as bad as a beast type demon such as Kurama, but that didn't mean his were dull either. That damned fox would have known that there was in heat female in the house the second he septin. 

"Hiei, yo earth to Hiei!" Yusuke raised his voice trying to get his attention. 

"What," Hiei responded as he made a pit stop at his office. 

"We were complimenting your home," Kurama says hiding a chuckle behind his raised hand. Hiei just stared at them as if unfazed by their words. 

"Yes, it is quite lovely," Yukina said agreeing with Kurama. 

"Yeah short stuff, I didn't think you would live in a place like this. Kinda pictured you as alive in a tree kinda guy." 

"Right, that's what I thought too Kuwabara." Yusuke laughed "Plus the fact he built this place all on his own, I'm impressed." 

"How wonderful Hiei. It is impressive that you built such a home." Yukina praised 

Hiei felt his blush coming on from his sister's praise and promptly turned entering his office. Grabbing his sword, he calmed down and went back into the hallway. 

"Do you really need your sword for dinner?" Yusuke asked him, but Hiei didn't respond at all, just kept walking to the dining hall. Hiei wondered how this would go, Sayuri has had a very sheltered life. No one outside of the fire demon clans even know she was born. After the death of her mother, her father, Toga kept her close and protected. 

"Hey, its that girl!" Kuwabara shouts 

_Idiot_ Hiei thought as he looked over his shoulder at Kuwabara. Turning back to Sayuri, Hiei watched her bow them gracefully. Her kimono choice looked perfect on her in his opinion. And she matched his colors, Purple, gold and black, though the red he suspected was to represent his eyes and the teal her flames. Hiei wanted to rip that silk right off her body. 

"Yes, thank you for assistance with my injuries Doctor." Sayuri thank him, which was like her to do. But Hiei felt she didn't need to do such a thing. 

"Oh um- Your welcome" Kuwabara says caught off guard by Sayuri's calm and elegant demeanor. 

"Kuwabara this girl is actually two hundred years old," Yusuke states making Kuwabara openly gasp at him. 

"Gentleman" Sayuri interrupts as she slides the door open for them to enter. "Please be seated so that the food can be served." 

Kurama

Promptly sitting down in seats that had been marked with their names, Kurama was impressed at the fact they were seated by rank. Hiei would never put such care into their seating, so it had to be this girl that had yet to be introduced to them. There her spot next to Hiei confused him. Currently, the only person missing from their group was Kuwabara sister as she flat out refused to come along. 

Once they were all settled into their seats, the servants promptly served their meal. The sashimi that was placed on the table was varying types of fish that according to his nose were of fresh, high-quality pieces of salmon, tuna, mackerel, yellowtail, shrimp, scallops, clams, and octopus. Though he also picked up on Deer and sea turtle. It was all beautifully decorated with Cod row and flowers along with what appeared to be sakura leaves. They were each given a bowl of Tofu miso and white rice along with a small plating of tsukemono pickles and green tea. It was quite a meal to look at. 

"Tell me Yusuke is the reason for this summons and fine meal due to the case?" Before anyone could answer him, the girl that had seated them spoke up. 

"You mean the vanishing refugees?"

Everyone looked at her, but Kurama was the one that questioned her response. "Refugees?" 

"Yes, the fire demon refugees in the human world and the half breed in the demon world." 

"What fire demon refugees, Sayuri?" Hiei asked

"Hiei if you did your own paperwork you would know about them, or paid any attention to your studies about our people's history." The girl he now had a name for, Sayuri, pouted at Hiei as if she were fed up with him. 

"Get on with it woman." 

"Hey, short shit no need to be so rude to the girl," Kuwabara said pointing his chopsticks at Hiei. The rest of us sighed waiting for the banter to start, but to our surprise, the girl chuckled. 

"There will be no need to defend me, I assure you. Now then to answer the question," she looked at Hiei with a look on her face that reminded Kurama of a college professor about to lecture a student. "All the names on your list are also names on the fire demon birth records, we fire demons keep track of who was born when and to whom, that being said there are many in the records that are documented as being only half fire demon, that doesn't mean half human per say though there are some. Most of the once left are from the two lesser houses of the fire demon clans. The ones in the human world were from the half breed exterminations that Lord Toga outlawed amongst our clans some time ago." 

"Wait, there were exterminations for Half fire demons?" Yusuke asked with a serious look on his face.

Kurama picked up on a gulp coming from Kuwabara and small gasp from Yukina, he wasn't to shocked by this. Nowing the demeanor of the two lesser Lords. 

"Hiei how did you not know about that?"

"Because Hiei doesn't like to learn about our history, he thinks it pointless, and yes King, there was a time when the two lesser Lords would slaughter what they deemed to 'water down' their clan. My father took pity of them when it was brought to his attention." 

That piqued his interest, even more, This Sayuri just said father. Does that mean Toga is her father? He never once let on that he had children. The look on Hiei's face told him that the fire demon was annoyed and we were all pushing his limits. 

"So like are you here then to help Hiei with the case? Since your doing his work for him?"

He too was wondering that as well. Though he wasn't stupid enough to question it now. They had just learned something important about their case, and it had Yusuke quite and thinking. Not always a good sign if there shared history told him anything. 

"She is my mate you imbecile" Hiei snapped at him. Everyone but Yusuke openly gasped at Hiei and were shocked into silence.

Kurama himself taken aback by it looked over the girl again and even took in the scents of the room discreetly. She was matching his colors, sitting next to him closely and had a sweet smell that let him know the girl was ready for breeding, and there it was the subtle scent of Hiei mixed in with hers he had missed it with her clearly smelling as if she was freshly bathed. 

Hiei had never once smelled of a female in all the time he had known him and had assumed that he either didn't like women or just wasn't one to be attracted to someone at all. Many things were being learned at this dinner table that was for sure. 


End file.
